Returner
by lizteroid
Summary: Set in the five year jump, Orson returns.


**_Author's Note:: _Set in the five year gap, just as Orson comes home. Kathree centric.

* * *

**Since Orson had been gone, and Benjamin too when Danielle had decided to come back and take her son back from Bree, the redhead had been all alone, with only the business, alcohol and her thoughts to comfort her really. But then Katherine had decided to show her some support and try help her get out of her alcoholic rut, it was when Katherine decided to move in with Bree, that their torrid affair began. It began innocent, a friendly peck on the cheek which later turned into a friendly 'comforting' kiss on the lips from Bree, she had of course only been returning the favour, to which Katherine then acted upon and decided Bree needed to rest, so she had helped her to climb the stairs to her bedroom.

Of course though, when they had gotten there, Bree had wanted Katherine to stay with her, in the same bed. And Katherine had looked into Bree's eyes and saw the fear in case she was left alone, and so she had lovingly agreed to stay with her neighbour, her best friend and now, how she saw Bree; her lover. She knew she loved Bree, and she could see certain glimmers in Bree's eyes that indicated she felt the same way for Katherine, but it was near on impossible to find out, until one night in particular…

Bree was having some sort of frenzied nightmare, and during her erratic slumbering state, she wrapped her arms and self around Katherine's body, holding to her fearfully, wanting protection from whatever she was dreaming about. It wasn't until Katherine decided to stroke over Bree's flame red hair that the redhead calmed and began to slumber in a peaceful state. Katherine knew from that moment that Bree wanted her, she needed to be loved and love in return, and so it began, the quest for the other's heart. And so the ladies had began their affair and almost five months into it, it all came crashing down around them;

"Oh come on Bree…I promise it'll be fast and you can get back to…those…dumplings?" Katherine looked to the small rolled puffed balls of pastry Bree had been occupied with before she had decided to come up behind her lover and wrap her arms around her.

Bree chuckled a little and turned in Katherine's arms to face her, "Their going to be macaroons actually dear…and you said you'd make it quick last time…we ended up staying in bed for the whole afternoon…" Bree pointed out.

"I told you, you looked sick so I didn't want you to get up and be straining yourself.." Katherine smirked a little before she leaned in to start nipping at Bree's neck.

The redhead leaned back slightly and she giggled nervously, "Katherine come on, I need to finish these…"

"Which you can do later" Katherine smirked more, leaning once again to Bree's neck. This time Bree surrendered and let Katherine have her way, she let her kiss along her neck and towards her collarbone before she gently tilted Katherine's head up to bring their lips together in a meaningful and loving gesture. Katherine smiled as their lips crushed together until she pulled back and stroked back some of Bree's fiery locks from her face and she said, "See now this isn't so hard is it..?"

Bree who had been biting her lip since Katherine pulled back then erupted with, "Just shut up and kiss me again!" before she pulled Katherine's face back to hers, the kiss a rough on this time, demanding yet still loving and passionate at the same time. She pulled Katherine with her as she lay back onto the counter, remembering to push off the tray of wannabe macaroons before she lay back.

Katherine grinned a little as she was surprised at Bree's action, but nonetheless she obeyed to Bree's words and kissed her, keeping their bodies close together as she reached to caress over Bree's body. Feeling this, Bree let her eyes close over a little as Katherine's hand ran over her body, under her blouse and over her stomach, her hands were so soft, a total contrast to the roughness of male hands she had become accustomed to her life. But this was different, it was much better, more loving and gentle.

The women were soon down to their scanties, still kissing and touching and smiling to each other. Bree looked to Katherine, "I'll do you first…come here…" she smiled and bit her lip, giving her that innocent look she always paraded when it came to the time of making love. She sat up on the counter before slipping off the edge and turning the tables so Katherine was against the edge of the hardwood and she was standing before her, "Jump up…" she murmured in Katherine's ear.

Katherine once again obeyed Bree's wishes, she got herself up onto the counter, "So what do you want to do...?" she smirked to the redhead before her, stroking over her cheek.

"Well…how about we do the usual?" Bree tested, her thumbs already hooked into Katherine's waistband of her panties.

"Sure thing…" Katherine smirked back and helped Bree to remove the panties from her legs. Bree then gently smiled as she let her fingers dance up the inside of Katherine's thighs, stroking and teasing her skin before reached her core. Katherine let her own eyes flutter closed as she felt Bree do this to her, it felt so…wonderful. To be touched so gently after so long and after those years of Wayne's crass touches on her body, it felt heavenly to Katherine. Bree was the angel who would lift her up whenever she felt so low she thought she wouldn't get up again, and Katherine was Bree's ball of hope, someone she could depend on and love how she wanted to be loved.

And so, Bree began to tease Katherine, tracing over her core, swirling her finger in a lazy and acute circle around her sex. Katherine watched as Bree's finger worked over her soft pink folds, spreading her desire over her core, and deep through her body, til she was warm all over. And shortly after that, Bree was well on her way to giving Katherine a killer orgasm, one she deserved and of course needed, especially from Bree. It happened according to Bree's planning, Katherine went off like a timed bomb, exploding with her pleasure and screaming out Bree's name around the kitchen before collapsing against her flame haired lover in a fit of ecstasy and exhaustion.

And then, it was Bree's turn, Katherine opted for the more intimate approach to pleasuring the redhead; to go down on her. Yes, Katherine pleased her lover, flicking her tongue over the intricate folds and skin of Bree's core, wanting her to climax just as she had done minutes before. She began to moan against Bree's core, letting her feel the vibrations running through her body and seeking out the faintest pleasures to heighten them with her senses.

What the women hadn't accounted for was Orson's demeanour, in other words how he was getting along in prison, or rather now outside those walls now that he'd been released early on account of good behaviour and manners. The guards had all wondered why he was even in prison with the mugs and dangerous men who surrounded him. They found Hodge to be an odd character, seemingly keeping himself to himself, like he wanted to be there to pay his penance and be released as a born again Christian, or rather Presbyterian. And so, with Orson released he made his way home and walked in on rather loud moans, unmistakingly from his wife.

Orson's eyes widened, she had promised him that she would wait for him. And so he took his breath to head on through to where there moans were coming from, the kitchen…he walked in to find his wife upon the counter having given a short climax and now Katherine with her fingers inside Bree, while the two women were kissing passionately, the two with their limbs wrapped around each other, not noticing Orson there yet, until he decided to speak up, "How did you know I'd be home…?"

Katherine froze, keeping her lips to Bree's and the two looked fearfully into each others eyes until, Katherine, keeping her lips pressed to Bree's turned around , and Bree was able to see her husband past Katherine's mussed hair. Finally the two broke the kiss and Bree couldn't say anything, she just looked to Orson with guilt, yet passion in her eyes, her mouth open a little as if any given moment she might have spoken, but no sound left.

"I have to leave…" Katherine said quickly.

Orson nodded and stepped away while Katherine dressed herself and softly pecked Bree's cheek before she left, leaving the couple to have it out between themselves as Bree picked up her blouse to wrap around her naked torso and picked up her panties to dress while Orson began the honors.

"What's going on Bree? You said you'd wait…for [i]me[/i]!" he glared a little pissed at her.

Bree just looked down, "I didn't know you'd be home today…"

"Clearly not, how long had this little charade been happening for?" he asked her.

"Nearly five months…" she winced.

"Five mo…! Jesus Bree!"

"What? I was all alone, Danielle took Benjamin, I started drinking again!" Bree hissed, tears glistening in her eyes.

"What?" Orson said now, softer this time.

"You heard me! You weren't there when I needed you, Katherine was! So this little affair is far from over! I love Katherine"

Orson stared blankly at his wife, blinking as if she'd grown an extra head.

"If you don't like that, you are free to leave!" she snarled and grabbed the rest of her clothes before heading towards the stairs when she stopped and said to him, "I'm going to shower, you've til the time I finish to decide…oh no, wait…I'm choosing Katherine, so please…collect your things and go"

"Bree…?"

"Orson leave, we're not good for each other" she said, the tears growing more noticeable.

"We are" he retaliated.

"Maybe we used to be, but not now…so please, leave Orson…I do love you but not the same way I used to" she sighed, looking to him before he began to walk to her, she touched his cheek and softly kissed his forehead, "I'm sorry, I can't do it anymore, my heart decided I want Katherine…"

Orson sighed and nodded, he looked down, feeling his heart shatter into more than a million pieces, the women he'd saved and fallen for and protected over those amazing years had destroyed him with a few simple words and an act that played a part in every relationship almost, but it was over for them. The Hodge's had died and he saw and believed it now. He then looked up at her and into those eyes, "I love you Bree, and I'll never forget you…" he took her hand and kissed it softly, before he took his jacket and car keys and took off. Her once white knight, riding away into the sunset for the last time.

[b]End.[/b]


End file.
